1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stirring device, more particularly to a stirring device for facilitating dialysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dialyzers are used to separate ribonucleic acids, amino acids and proteins. FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional System 100 microdialyzer developed by Pierce. In the conventional microdialyzer, sample tubes are provided on a sample well plate (B). Linear stirring of the well plate (B) is then conducted so as to facilitate the diffusion of unwanted low-molecular weight particles into a dialysate chamber (C). The desired particles are then recovered from the sample tubes through the use of appropriate devices (such as pipettes). The main drawback of the conventional microdialyzer is that the required dialysis time is relatively long. Thus, significant losses in sample can occur unless the dialysis time can be greatly reduced.